Love me- Sekuel
by nononyan
Summary: Selalu ada awal dan akhir untuk semua yang terjadi. Termasuk untuk kisah kita..


Sekuel-

.

.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya dengan tidak terlalu cepat. Waktu seperti sekarang ini biasa ia gunakan dengan masih berdiam menghayati setiap suap sarapan sederhana semisal roti bakar tanpa selai di meja makan. Atau paling tidak, memasrahkan diri dengan mengosongkan pikiran didepan televisi mungil yang kualitas gambarnya tidak seberapa.

Hinata itu sangat suka membuat dirinya bengong layaknya orang bodoh. Bukan tanpa alasan, Hinata hanya tak mau memikirkan segala beban beratnya lagi dan lagi. Terus dan terus. Bisa, stres! Tapi percayalah, rasanya akan jauh lebih baik setelah sadar nanti. Setidaknya bagi Hinata Hyuuga.

Memberhetikan sepedanya ke sisi dekat jalur pejalan kaki, Hinata mengorek saku kanan mantelnya. Ia ingat, kemarin meninggalkan beberapa uang receh didalamnya. Sumpah, ia teramat sangat kelaparan. Belum lagi semalam, kandung kelelahan gadis itu langsung merayap tidur pulas diatas kasur tanpa memikirkan lagi apa perutnya telah terisi atau belum.

"Cukup untuk satu roti isi," Hinata menggenggam erat uangnya. Mulai mencari-cari toko roti yang sekiranya telah membalik papan pengumuman _"Close"_ menjadi _"Open"._ Tapi sayangnya masih belum Hinata temukan juga meski berpuluh-puluh meter ia susuri jalanan sambil menoleh kesana kemari.

Gadis itu mulai lelah. Lelah akan kaki-kakinya yang terus mengayuh. Juga akan bunyi-bunyian tak jelas dari dalam perutnya.

"Karena si berengsek itu, aku jadi tak dapat menelan sepotong roti barang sedikitpun pagi ini. Sialan!" Hinata putus asa. Memasukkan kembali uangnya, lantas bergegas mengayuh sepedanya lagi. Hinata yakin sekali kantin kampusnya telah buka dan menjajajakan segala jenis sajian hangat dan mengenyangkan. Satu menu spesial yang cukup terjangkau untuk kantongnya yang kian menipis.

.

Di kantin sudah ada Chouji rupanya. Hinata kenal bahkan sering satu kelas. Tapi- gadis itu benar-benar enggan untuk mendekat. Alasannya? Hinata si pemuja Anti sosial tentu enggan menjelaskan.

Kalau diingat-ingat, tepat di semester-semester awal, Hinata gadis yang menyenangkan. Terbuka hati dan perasaan. Tapi- semenjak ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri, semua berubah total. Teman yang dulu ada, sengaja Hinata beri garis batas. Tak ada seorang pun dari orang-orang itu boleh mengasihani nasibnya. Semisal Inuzuka Kiba. Karena Hinata tidak butuh sama sekali.

Sibuk mengunyah, Hinata kedapatan ponselnya berdering. Sebuah alarm pesan masuk. Hinata segera merogoh isi tas yang ada. Mengenyahkan dulu sarapan paginya.

"Huh?" Hinata belum menemukan ponselnya. Justru sekotak bento ukuran sedang yang ia dapat. Tak salah lagi ini menu sarapan yang Sasuke Uchiha buat pagi tadi. Tapi- kapan pria jangkung itu masuk ke kamarnya dan memasukkan benda ini?

Ah- tentu saja. Pasti saat Hinata sibuk menangis di dalam kamar mandi.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Tanpa sadar meremas kuat kotak itu. Meski ada secuil sisi untuk menyantap masakannya, tapi- sebagian besar sisi lain menolaknya keras-keras. Untuk apa menelan makanan dari seorang penipu?

"Chouji- _san.."_ laki-laki yang asik dengan makanan besarnya itu segera mencari-cari sumber suara. Ditengoknya Hinata yang duduk satu meja dibelakang mejanya sendiri. Dari rautnya yang tak langsung merespon, Hinata yakin Chouji tak yakin bahwa seorang Hinata yang cuek dan tak terlalu perduli pada hal-hal sepele itulah yang menyerukan namanya.

"Chouji- _san_. Maaf, tapi- kawanku membuatkan sebuah bento untuk sarapan dan dimasukkan kedalam tasku diam-diam. Ini makanan yang hanya lezat ketika hangat. Aku tak mungkin memakannya siang nanti sedang aku sudah sangat kenyang dengan ramen ini ," Hinata menahan senyumnya menemukan secercah wajah penuh harap Chouji. "Kau mau memakannya?"

"E-eh? Benarkah? _Daijoubu ka_ ,"

"Uum. _Daijoubu_ ," Hinata mengangguk yakin. Dengan cepat, bangkit dari kursi menghampiri meja Chouji. Menggeser kotak makan berwarna coklat itu lantas membukakan tutupnya. Sontak saja aroma sup yang masih hangat menyeruak menggelitik indera penciuman. Diam-diam Hinata menarik satu senyum miris. Rupanya masih sup yang sama. Sup yang telah menemani hari-hari Hinata dulu dalam keterpurukan.

"Hinata- _san_. Ini apa?"

"Hm?"

Hinata menatap benda yang ia yakini sekali sebagai sebuah sendok, di tangan Chouji. Ada yang aneh ketika corat-coretan spidol permanen tersemat di balik gagangnya. Itu khas tulis tangan Sasuke. Hinata mengernyit heran. Heran karena Chouji bisa melihat keanehan itu. Padahal posisinya tersembunyi. Dan sejak kapan tulisan itu ada?

 _Aku mencintaimu, Hinata.._

Butuh waktu bagi Hinata mencerna yang tertera disana. _Apa-apaan ini!?_

.

.

.

Hinata terengah. Ia berlari menyusuri _flat_ nya yang kini tak lagi menunjukkan keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke dimanapun. Seketika ia merosot jatuh ke lantai. Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Mencorat coret seluruh benda-benda keperluan Hinata dengan spidol?

Mulai dari sendok tadi, bolpoin kesukaannya, penghapus, ikat rambut, gantungan kunci flat sampai gantungan ponsel Pandanya! Hinata belum tahu benda-benda apalagi yang menjadi sasaran, karena sejauh yang ia temukan- baru yang sering dibawanya ke kampus. Sebenarnya sejak kapan pria itu menuliskannya! Dan hal sesibuk apa sampai Hinata tak mampu menemukan semua jejak itu?

Payah. Payah. Payah! Bodoh! Sasuke bodoh!

Hinata yang kini telah menangis, pelan-pelan mendekati meja makan. Biji matanya terbelalak lebar-lebar.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini semua..." Hinata menghirup sebuket bunga mawar merah diatas meja. Meraih sebuah kotak hitam kecil berkilau dengan sebuah cincin berlian berukirkan namanya disana.

 _Drrrtt drrrttt.._

Hinata menyambar ponselnya terburu.

" _Mo-moshi-moshi_?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Biji mata Hinata melebar perlahan.

"..."

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu.." gadis itu berbalik badan segera. Mulutnya terbuka dan sesaat semua terasa bagai ruang hampa udara.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu kearah dapur. Masih mengenakan mantel hitam berkancing yang Hinata beri tahun lalu sebagai sebuah kado Natal. Rambutnya basah karena gerimis mulai turun kembali. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil meremas ponselnya dengan gugup.

"Banyak yang bilang untuk menyerah saja, tapi Hinata- aku tak kan menyerah jika itu untukmu. Selama dua hari terakhir aku berpulang ke Kanada. Kucoba yakinkan Ibu dan Ayah prihal keinginanku untuk melamar seorang gadis. Selama dua hari terakhir kucoba yakinkan Kiba yang tak merestui niatanku. Selama dua hari terakhir aku sadar betapa butuhnya aku akan dirimu. Pendamping hidupku, pendamping makan pagi, siang dan malamku. Pendamping penyakit Insomniaku. Juga, Pendamping sisa hidupku.."

"Sasuke.."

" _Honey_ , Cinta, Nata, sayang, kasih, beri si berengsek ini satu kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk menjadi tua bersamamu.."

Rasanya, tak ada alasan khusus bukan? Untuk Hinata sekarang menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke, pria pujaan hatinya. Yang terkasih dari segalanya.

Yah, karena hanya Uchiha Sasuke lah Hinata mampu meneteskan air mata...

.

.

.

TAMAT. Choooooyyyyy!

Yosh! Untuk minna sekalian! Nononyan sudah membuatkan sekuelnya yah? hehe. Yang minta sekuel yoyoyoyo? Harap bisa suka.

Big thank's to:

 **Higurashi Himeka** _permintaan terlaksana. hehehe_. _udah hampir teng jam dua belas.._ **Risu-yui** _arigatou Gozaimasu!_ , **Pikajun** _yup! Anda betul,_ **Saki's** _hm?,_ **Guest (n)** _setelah melihat sekuelnya apa masih bisa disebut cowok gila?,_ **Guest (Nononyan's Supporter)** _daku sang author jarang update juga sangat rindu ^^_ **Lovely Sasuhina** _waduh, sekuelnya yang begini aja ya.._ **Wangtta** _gomen-gomen._ **Hitora-kun** _lagi males buat nyamuk baru nih. Hehehe._ **Roti bakar** _saya akui juga begitu, tapi mau bagaimana juga dia masihlah manusia hhe._ **Ana** _sudah dipenuhi kok_ **Misaki** _sudah terpenuhi_ **Rikarika** _hohoho. Santai santai. Tapi kalau saya jadi Hinata juga pasti enegh_ **Hikarishe** _Sasuke emang udah pantes banget disematin Baka. Yosh! Arigatou ^^_ **Bernadette Dei** _saya setuju dengan anda_ **14** _arigatou.. sudah di up sekuelnya._ **HiphipHuraHura** _huaduuhh blm ada yang bisa dilanjut. Gomenasai.._ **Silmihana** _sudah diberi sekuel. Hhe_ **SasuhinaFamily** _. ini udah ada sekuelnya kok._ **Dearsha** _hihi. Iya nih. Nee juga engga liat2 De chan di grup? Aamiin. Doain moga dapet inspirasi. Enggak kok. Ini buktinya nee bisa buatin. Hihi. Salam kangen juga ^^ *hug_ **Sasuhina69** _untuk memperjelas, maka sekual dibuat. Moga pertanyaannya kejawan._ **Hnisa Sahina** _masih gantung enggak nih? Gantunglah sayah_ **Taomio** _aku jadi Hinata juga sama kali. Malah dari dulu pengen nabok muka Sasu._

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih untuk review, Favorite dan Followingnya_


End file.
